Des relations de bon voisinage
by Ankei
Summary: Quand on décide d'emmenager dans un immeuble et que votre voisin de palier est un super bo bisho. Voila ce que sa peut donner
1. Chapter 1: l'emmenagement

_**Des relations de bon voisinage**_

Auteur: Ankei la dégénérescence incarnée

Genre: déménagement , OOC tout plein

Couple:1x5, 1xR (pas taper!!! Pas taper!!!)

Rating : R/NC-17

Disclamair :Les persos de gundam wing ne sont pas a moi sniff, veut avoir mon Wuffy

Chapitre 1: l'emménagement

Je m'appelle Wufei, j'ai vingt-six ans, quand je suis entré dans le hall de mon nouvel immeuble, titubant sous le poids d'un carton de déménagement, il était retourné face a la paroi vitrée. D'abord je n'ai pas prêté attention à lui. Puis, en attendant l'ascenseur, mon regard fut attiré par son agitation insolite. Ce grand corps, taillé comme celui d'un pratiquant de karaté environ dans les 1m80, semblait se frotter lascivement contre une jeune fille habillé d'une robe a froufrou rose bonbon (1).Se que je vit me dégoûtât, elle comprimait sa bouche goulue sur le visage de son ami comme si elle eût voulut l'engloutir, pétrissant sa braguette d'une fine main avec de long doigts qui me faisait penser à un battoir. Si elle n'était pas sa femme, elle était bien physiquement parlant…sa moitié. Et il lui fallait une belle santé pour ne pas défaillir sous l'ardeur de la demoiselle. De type Asiatique ou Russe, cet homme dégageait quelque chose d'animal. Je restai troublé par le regard colbat qu'il osa me lancer, alors qu'il se trouvait en pleine action sensuelle. Je plissai mes yeux de myope(2) devant cette provocation flagrante. Lui me regardait le regarder (3). Ce n'était pas agressif, ni vulgaire. En vérité, je ne savais pas ce que c'était, seulement que je en ressentit un mélange d'inquiétude et de séduction (4), d'attirance et de méfiance.(5)

Les portes de l'ascenseur coulissèrent sur le palier du troisième étage. Mon nouveau studio s'ouvrait en face. Je tentai de sortir la clef de ma poche sans poser mon carton. C'était présumer de mon agilité. Le carton bascula sur mon bras et une dizaine de magazines se répandirent sur le seuil. Je finissais juste de tout remettre en place. Quand l'ascenseur se rouvrit.

- Besoin d'aide?

C'était le karatéka lubrique du hall d'entrée, qui tendait déjà les bras vers mon carton. Subjugué par cette soudaine promiscuité, je pris un temps de réaction (6)

- Euh oui je veut bien.

- C'est marrant, on est voisins de palier!

Je n'aurais pas imaginé des dents aussi blanches.

-Oui c'est drôle. Lui répondit-je

Je m'empressai de tourner ma clef. Il n'attendit pas mon invitation pour s'introduire et s'aventurer à son aise.

Les bras toujours chargés, il eut tôt de jeter un œil dans chacune des pièces. Je n'osai pas l'arrêter, focalisé sur ses fesses rebondies, moulé dans un jean délavé dont la poche arrière pendait, à moitié déchirée.

-C'est foutu comme chez moi, peut-être un peu plus grand.

Ce cul n'était pas foutu comme chez moi, et certainement plus grand. Quand il me fit face dans l'étroit couloir (7)-songeait-il encore a sa copine toute rose ou était-ce habituel?-, sa braguette élimée me parut remarquablement rebondie.

- C'est sans doute une impression, il y a encore peu de meubles…

Mon carton calé sur le ventre, il ne pouvait pas manquer de remarquer mon regard rivé sur son intimité. J'en fus gêné. Pas lui. Il attendait tranquillement que je lui indique où poser son fardeau.

- Vous n'avez qu'à le poser sur l'armoire de ma chambre.

Il entra à ma suite dans la grande pièce carrée donnant vue sur les champs Élysée. Consciemment ou non, il m'offrit alors une vision encore plus fascinante de son anatomies. Quand il leva les bras, son sweat-shirt bleu marine découvrit un émouvant nombril creusé sur une longue ligne de poils bruns qui tombait sur un bas-ventre broussailleux. En expert, j'en conclus : slip taille basse ou string, ou rien du tout!

C'est le moment que choisit mon carton pour s'ouvrir par le fond (malheur!!!). Et une pluie de magazines se déversa sur les baskets de mon voisin. Tandis qu'il riait de l'incident, je me précipitait soudain pour ramasser. Je m'efforçai de cacher les revues glacées en les rassemblant en tas. Mais il eut le temps d'en saisir une, il la feuilleta et le rouge me vint aux joues en imaginant ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi à la vues de ces culs tendus, couilles rasées, gland turgescents surgissant de ma collection de portfolios érotiques. J'était grillé le jour même de mon emménagement!

Il ne riait plus, il ne toussa pas non plus.

- Eh ben…

-Désoler…

Il n'entendait même plus mon embarras; il s'arrêta sur le poster central, tournant le magazine pour mieux voir.

- Rien d'exceptionnel.

Je dus me répéter mentalement ce qu'il venait de dire pour être sûr de bien comprendre. Avant d'oser lui répondre.

- C'est à-dire pour quelqu'un de bâti comme vous, peut-être mais…

- Et encore vous n'avez rien vu.

J'avalais ma salive, en espérant mieux.

- Je ne demande que ça.

Il releva la tête, j'eus l'impression d'avoir agité une cape rouge devant un taureau sauvage.

- Alors je te fait un streap ou bien on s'encule tout de suite?(8)

En générale, je me laisse rarement surprendre par les propositions sexuelles inopinées, même venant d'hétéros. Mais là, c'était vraiment trop, je ne me sentais pas prêt à assumer. Comment devais-je le prendre? Pour qui me prenait-il? Qui allait prendre qui? Les joues en feu, les mains moites et le menton tremblant, j'attendait bêtement la suite.(9), il fronça les sourcils comme un boxer qui hésite a coller un uppercut, puis explosa de rire (10).

- Je déconne!

J'essuyai discrètement la sueur de mon front, je devait avoir l'air complètement stupide. Encore heureux que je n'avais rien dit du genre: « je préfère te sucer d'abord » ou encore « sous la douche ou sur le tapis? ». Toujours aussi décontracté, il lança le magazine dans son carton, jeta un nouveau regard alentour.

- Faut que j'y aille.

-Oui! Merci beaucoup!

- Pas de quoi. Je suis toujours prêt à rendre service: Plomberie, électricité, je suis très bricoleur.

-Pourquoi pas… il est très possible que je vous appelle, en cas de besoins.

-J'habite la deuxième porte à gauche n°19, si vous avez besoins de quoi que se soit sonnez.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire au revoir, il avait claqué ma porte, je dus m'asseoir dans le canapé pour retrouver mes esprits et me repasser le film de cette scène riche en émotions. (11) et me masturber sous une bonne douche froide.

Une semaine passa, je n'avais pas une minute répit entre le travail à l'agence Quincy (12) et les mille et un détails administratifs et logistiques à régler suite au déménagement. Je ne savais que trop penser de mon voisin, mais j'y pensais beaucoup trop. Sur sa boite à lettres dans le hall, je relevai son prénom: Heero Yuy. M'avait-il fait une vraie-fausse proposition? Avait-il juste voulu jouer avec ma libido hyper-sensible?

Après avoir rendu mon nouveau nid présentable avec des meubles chinois anciens, je décidai de faire mes civilités, dans le but inavouable de trouver quelques réponses à mes obsédantes questions. Je glissai un mot sous la porte de l'appartement 19: _Pour vous remercier de votre aide, je vous invite a prendre un verre chez moi samedi soir à 19 h 30. Votre voisin du 23._

_P.S: Vous pouvez venir accompagné de votre amie, si cela lui fait plaisir._

Inutile de le préciser, je priai les dieux pour qu'il négligeât le P.S. La veille, j'achetai de quoi préparer un bon apéritif, dont une bouteille de saké vieille de 5 ans. Mon invité n'avait ni confirmé ni infirmé, mais il est vrai que je ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Le soir dit, à 20h15, toujours personne, était-il parti en week-end? Depuis mon emménagement , depuis se moment là je ne l'avais pas recroisé. Avait-il seulement oublié? Je commençais a m'agacer, quand on sonna.

Je ne vis que lui par l'œilleton de ma porte, elle était plus petite que le judas. Sans préambule, l'espèce de chose qui lui servait de petite amie me tendit une assiette dégageant une forte odeur de graillon. Des boulettes de pâte fumaient encore sur une serviette en papier imbibé d'huile. Mon voisin paraissait fier des exploits culinaires de son amie:

-Réléna vous a fait des sushis et des yakitoris (13)

- Oh, il ne fallait pas!

Je le pensait vraiment.

La demoiselle, c'est a dire Réléna portait une robe rose fushia, avec un châle vert à franges jetés sur les épaules, aussi seyant qu'un vieux plaid sur une plage arrière d'Ibiza. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux blond en chignon serré et peint ses lèvres en rose (14)Heero portait un sweat-shirt et un pantacourt bleu marine. Je ne dirait pas que sa tenue le mettait en valeur, mais depuis notre première rencontre, je posai pour principe que tout lui allait, tant que le vêtement servait a souligner son physique plus qu'alléchant. Rasé de près et les cheveux légèrement décoiffé comme s'il les avait peignés à l'explosif. Et je n'ai aucune honte à avouer que je me sentais prêt à lui lécher lais aisselles, même pommadées de déodorant menen for men.

A trop espérer qu'il vint seul, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'autre siège en dehors du canapé. Aussi j'installai mes invités aux meilleurs places et m'assis de l'autre coté de la table basse, en tailleur sur un gros pouf. Réléna se montra enjouée et curieuse de me connaître, ma famille, mes loisirs, mon métier. Je lui répondit avec une distance courtoise, lui retournant ses questions quand elles devenaient trop indiscrètes à mon goût.

-Disons que pour l'instant, je n'ai personne en particulier dans ma vie. Et vous deux vous connaissez depuis longtemps?

Heero semblait beaucoup plus timide que lorsqu'il avait mit pour la première fois les pieds ici, une semaine plus tôt. Je le sentait embarrassé.

-On se fréquente depuis six mois et demi, et nos familles veulent déjà que l'on se fiance, mais nous on trouve sa tellement ringard.

La soirée se glissa sur d'aimable banalités. Quand je m'adressais a la Réléchose, je m'efforçais de pas le quitter des yeux, mais il l'évitait. Il fit la fête a mon saké, demandant à pouvoir s'en resservir au dessert, apparemment chez lui l'alcool délit sa langue aussi vite qu'une bombe atomique. J'en profitai pour le questionner scrupuleusement.

- Je travaille comme informaticien, dans l'entreprise du père de Réléna. En ce moment les ordinateurs beuguent tout le temps, un virus générale sans vraiment de gravité… attend, je n'aime pas voir les gens par terre alors que nous, nous sommes assis comme des pachas!

Et sans que j'eusse le temps de protester, il s'installa sur le tapis. Avec bonne volonté, Réléna chercha une façon assez décente de plier les genoux sous sa robe étroite pour nous rejoindre. Sa maladresse déclencha chez Heero une hilarité qui commença vite a me gagner.

Heero était un cinéphile acharné, captivé par du Spielberg et Peter Jackson, il faisait néanmoins montre d'une large culture. Voilà enfin un sujet sur lequel on pouvait discuter des heures entières, Réléna pour mon plus grand bonheur, se mettant en recul à ce tournant de la soirée. Je me souviens très bien le moment où mon pied gauche avait touché sa cuisse droite.

Chacun prenait ses aises, je m'était autorisé à ôter mes chaussures, et dans l'exubérance de l'évocation passionné d'une scène favorite, je détendis soudain ma jambe, qui rencontra celle de mon invité, sans me laisser déstabiliser par l'émotion (15) que provoqua cet attouchement innocent, je m'assurai, tout en poursuivant mon envolée lyrique que le geste accidentel n'avait pas contrarié Heero et qu'il avait échappé à Réléna. De fait que celle-ci que dans sa position, ne pouvait avoir vue sur ce qui se déroulait -et allait se poursuivre-sous la table basse.

Je commençai par de mouvement furtifs, afin de tester les réactions, contre la viscose bleue, ma chaussette noire se posait brièvement, glissait discrètement (16), puis revenait pour des appuis toujours plus marqués, Heero ne broncha pas, il s'amusait même, me semblait-il, davantage adepte de la vidéo, il avait un penchant pour le cinéma asiatique. A chaque anecdote, mon pied gagnait du terrain sur sa cuisse. Bientôt je m'enhardis à laisser mes orteils caresser sans interruption le haut de son pantalon, mon voisin gardait un sang-froid irréprochable, que je pris pour de l'encouragement.

Tandant la jambe au maximum, sans laisser paraître d'effort, je finis par sentir le paquet (17), du gros orteils, j'en détaillai les contours, j'en tester la consistance, j'en stimulai la résistance. Sur le visage d'Heero je voyais ses joues échaudées et percevais son souffle accéléré, je crus défaillir quand Réléna se pencha soudainement vers son ami:

-pardon j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes.

Je crus qu'elle avait vu ou deviné quelque chose, en voulant changer de posture, elle fit entendre soudain un bref déchirement.

-Merde, j'ai craqué ma robe!

Je me relevai a contre-cœur, détournant l'attention de l'excitation naissante, je proposai à Réléna d'aller vérifier les dégâts dans la salle de bain, elle y alla seule.

Heero essaya de ne pas pouffer de rire et me fit signe de me rasseoir, me fixant dans le blanc des yeux, sans dire un mot il attrapa mon pied d'une main impérieuse et le coucha (18), l'imprima sur son entre-jambe, où je sentis, sans doute possible, la plus belle érection je n'avait sentis auparavant. Une queue large et dure sur laquelle je serrait les orteils.

Soudain le visage de mon hôte se crispa et il repoussa mon pied sans ménagement, je me cognai la cheville contre le montant de la table; il n'y prêta même pas attention, quand Réléna revint de la salle de bain, en rassurant sur l'état de ses coutures, elle fut surprise de nous retrouver un peu plus calmé.

Heero donna le signal du départ en se levant. A elle je tendis la joue (19) elle fut chaleureuse, lui a peine aimable. Et ils partirent….

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

Alors ! Vous avez aimez ?  
Vous aimeriez un second chapitre?

reviews

* * *

_1:vous voyez qui c'est?_

_2:Ankei:loooooooooooooooooooool Wufei: raa la ferme Ankeisortant sa massue 1000000 T:Qu'est que ta dit? Wufei: rien rien_

_3:vous suivez?_

_4:ouf, c'est pas trop tôt lol_

_5:mais faut pas avoir peur Wuffy_

_6:c'est à dire au moins 15 minutes Wufei: arrête de te foutre de ma gueule!!!!!!! Ankei: maiseuhhhh_

_7:aaaa le couloir mon endroit favori_

_8:euh jockers lol_

_9:sa tu peut le dire mon wouffinou_

_10:mon dieu, c'est l'enfer sur terre_

_11:le pov il a les hormones qui bouillonnent_

_12: J'ai pas trouver mieux_

_13: J'adore les sushis, pas vous?_

_14:arg vision d'horreur_

_15:c'est clair que s'il saigne du nez sa va pas le faire_

_16:mon Wuffy est un vrai pervers_

_17:ouééé bingo!!!_

_18:le pied, pas Wufei bande de perverses_

_19:comment j'ai put écrire sa?!_


	2. Chapter 2: Petite escapade chez le voisi

**Des relations de bon voisinage**

Auteur: Ankei la dégénérescence incarnée

Genre: déménagement , OOC tout plein

Couple:1x5, 1xR (pas taper!!! Pas taper!!!)

Rating : R/NC-17...Lemon

Disclamer :Les persos de gundam wing ne sont pas a moi sniff, veut avoir mon Wuffy.

Chapitre 2: Petite escapade chez le voisin

Je gardai depuis une semaine sur ma table de cuisine, l'assiette de sushi que j'avais lavée. J'était trop perturbé par le récent comportement d'Heero pour me décider à la rendre à son propriétaire. Comment comprendre cette alternance de chaud et froid qu'il m'avait soufflé ce soir-là.

Comment pouvait-il passer de la provocation au rejet en moins de temps qu'il m'en fallait pour débander? Le résultat était que j'espérais le revoir, avec autant de désir que d'angoisse.

Le samedi suivant au matin, je dut passer trois fois dans le couloir avant de sonner au 19, la sonnette me fit sursauter. J'entendis des pieds traîner sur la moquette et vis nettement l'œilleton du judas s'éclairer, puis plus rien. De longues secondes silencieuses passèrent. On ne voulait pas m'ouvrir ou du moins ce que je pensai; je cachai l'assiette dans mon dos , la minuterie du couloir s'étant écoulé et je fus plongé dans l'obscurité. Je déglutis ma honte et reculai à pas de loup. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle déversa un flot de lumière qui m'aveugla.

Heero m'apparut comme une idole lubrique, négligemment vêtu d'un marcel largement ouvert sur sa poitrine musclé et d'un caleçon court à la propreté vraiment douteuse, les jambes et les pied nus il brandissant (1)une clef à molette, il souriait de toutes ses belles dents, je n'eus le temps de le saluer.

- Tu tombe bien! J'ai un gros problème de plomberie tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

-Tu es su? Parce que je ne…

Je n'eut le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il s'empara de l'assiette, la posa dans la cuisine et m'enjoignit de le suivre, sans écouter mes bafouillages.

Je serais bien incapable de vous dire si les lieux était bien comme ceux de mon appart, je ne pourrai même pas vous rendre compte de la décoration, je me contentai de suivre Heero qui se déhanchait comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude de marcher sans talon. J'avais les yeux rivés sur le bas de ses reins, son caleçon, dont l'élastique ne serrait plus guère et baillait sur la naissance des fesses (2).

Dans la salle de bain jouxtant sa chambre, mon voisin entreprit de m'expliquer qu'il essayait de changer le joint du lavabo. Je ne suis pas du tout technique, mais je compris que quand il essayait de resserrer le machin du dessus, le truc du dessous tournait avec; j'était donc chargé armé d'une pince, de bloquer le bidule correspondant à l'intérieur du meuble entièrement vidé (3). Heureusement, j'était assez souple et le placard était suffisamment large pour me permettre d'y loger accroupi. La position était vraiment des plus inconfortable; mais elle offrait un point de vue formidable: Heero, à chaque tour de serrage, balançant des coups de rien à quelque centimètres de mon visage. A la première manœuvre, l'émoi fut tel que j'en lachai ma pince ; un juron éclata au dessus du lavabo:

-K'so! Desoler!…c'est bon tu peut serrer très fort maintenant.

Cette fois, je tins bon, et rapprochai mon visage du caleçon pantelant; ses ruades m'hypnotisaient, j'approchai encore, jusqu'à risquer la collision, les ahanement d'Heero m'encourageaient. Agrippé à ma pince je le stimulai:

-Vas-y! encore plus fort!

Il bascula davantage le bassin et sans vergogne, à deux reprises je piquai du nez dans son entre-jambe(4).

Le caleçon s'immobilisa net, le plombier amateur se tut. Le temps se suspendit , je me voyait déjà appeler le SAMU, le nez complètement explosé pour coup de clef anglaise…mais le mouvement reprit de plus belle.

Sans plus de réserve, j'obéis à mon désir, a chaque retour de reins j'enfouissait mon visage en haut de ses jambes , mordant à travers le tissu fin, sentant dessous son sexe durcir. Mon partenaire plia les genoux pour faciliter mon exploration sexuelle, alors n'y tenant plus, je posai la pince levai les deux mains vers la taille d'Heero, agrippai le bord de son caleçon et le baissai pour délivrer sa queue. Large et dure, comme je l'avait sentie et espérée, elle sursautait d'excitation; mon voisin ne bougeant plus , je le décalottai et me mis a laper son gland épanoui. A renfort de langue, je flattai le champignon turgescent qui me semblait prêt à éclater sous l'afflux sanguin, je pressais mes lèvres le long de sa tige moelleuse, suçotai la de ses bourses et revenais sur la fleur suintante.

D'un coup de boutoir, le membre impétueux força ma bouche, le déhanchement reprit alors de plus belle pour coulisser le piston jusque dans ma gorge, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer mon Heero arc-bouté dans sa salle de bain empoignant les deux mais sur le bord de son lavabo et poussant du fessier contre le meuble; cette vision imaginaire me ravissait autant que la sensation très physique de la force de son désir cognant mon palais, les ahanements avaient recommencé, d'une toute autre nature.

Je dus caler une main contre sa hanche pour freiner le rythme, j'en profiter pour pomponner ses valseuses, les aspirants, les roulants contre ma joue; me tordant le cou, je tentai des incursions sur la ligne qui court de la base des bourses à l'entrée de l'anus. J'abordai prudemment les flancs d'un cratère frémissant; ne pouvant pousser ma langue plus loin(5) je léchai mon index et reprenant d'une main le membre en bouche, je me risquai de l'autre à titiller sa pastille.

Je le maintenais fermement de telle sorte que par un mouvement régulier de balancier, chaque poussée forçait sa queue dans ma bouche et chaque recul forçai mon doigt dans son cul: la réaction de Heero fut d'abord indéterminée à cette série de sensations étroitement combinées, comme s'il hésitait à accepter son plaisir; puis il libéra son énergie débordante, accélérant les va et vient de son bassin toujours d'avant en arrière, mais aussi de droite à gauche.

Transpirant dans mon réduit, sentant venir l'ankylose, manquant presque d'étouffer, je n'était plus maître de la situation , ma tête résonnait contre le bois du meuble, à tenter d'atténuer les assauts de sa bite débridée, tandis qu'entre ses fesses aussi des douces que ceux d'un bébé j'enfonçais mon index déjà sur deux phalanges.

Et une sonnerie retentit!

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

Je sais je suis sadique

Reviews?

_

* * *

1: un vibro? Non? Comment ça c'est pas la bonne réponse_

_2: je vous vois baver bandes de Hentai_

_3: moi aussi je comprends rien à la plomberie_

_4: VITE LE PAQUETS DE MOUCHOIRS_

_5: heureusement quelle fait pas dix mètres sa langue_


	3. Chapter 3: Quand la réléchose arrive

Des relations de bon voisinage

**Auteur**: Ankei la dégénérescence incarnée

**Genre**: déménagement , OOC tout plein

**Couple**:1x5, 1xR (pas taper!!! Pas taper!!!)

**Rating** : R/NC-17...Lemon et oui encore un

**Chapitre 3: Quand la réléchose arrive**

Et une sonnette retentit!

Heero s'arracha de ma bouche et de mes doigts, je n'osait plus bouger.

-Sors de là!

Paniqué je m'extirpai du meuble, titubai sur place à cause du sang qui avait déserté mes jambes, mon voisin réfléchissait vite. Il me traîna dans sa chambre.

On entendait une voix féminine l'appeler depuis le couloir d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte coulissante de la penderie et me poussa dans l'angle au milieu de vêtements suspendus.

J'essayai de protester, il murmura fermement en me pinçant le bras:

-Tait-toi et ne bouge pas, pas même le petit doigt.

Je me sentait vraiment con, et terrifié d'être découvert par l'autre truie, je n'osait même plus respirer; le seul moyen d'échapper à la claustrophobie était de me concentrer sur les sons extérieurs.

Réléna entra dans la chambre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait encore au lit a cette heure, gros fainéant?

-Et toi tu ne travailles pas ce matin?

-J'ai oublié mes clefs en te quittant hier soir. J'ai fait un saut pendant ma pause…

Le matelas grinça, la chose semblait prête a tirer un affectueux profit de sa pause.

-En tout cas, tu as bien fait de passer

-Et pourquoi ça.

-Parce que ça m'a laissé le temps de cacher mon amant dans le placard!!!

Mon sang se glaça; un coup d'oreiller bien placé répondit à sa provocation.

-Espèce de pervers!

Là j'était tout a fait d'accord.

-Mais…tu est tout excité, vieux cochon!

-Je rêvais de toi ma petite cochonne!

Je vous épargne la liste du bestiaire et des insultes en tout genres que ces deux-là échangèrent, avant d'en venir à de sensuelles et sonores explications, le cauchemar se prolongeait. (1)

Je priai les dieux pour que mon voisin et amant soit un éjaculateur précoce. A mesure que me grimpaient des fourmis dans les jambes et qu'augmentaient les bruits d'embrassades et de succion, je songeai que j'avais servi de mise en bouche à ce brave Heero.

A en croire mes oreilles, ce dernier démontrait une libido à toute épreuve et refusait de laisser passer la moindre occasion de jouir, la truie n'en demandait pas tant.

-Non…Heero…tu sait bien que je ne suis pas du matin…

Mais ses plaintes n'étaient pas entendues. Son amant devenant de plus en plus entreprenant, n'en faisait qu'à sa bite; elle se débattait avec une force que sentait de plus en plus mollissante(2).

Ses grognements de truie se transformaient en ronronnements de chatte languissante; je ne voyait rien, mais j'imaginais la scène et bandais a nouveau. J'était dix fois plus a l'aise que dans le meuble de la salle de bain, mais je commençais aussi à manquer d'air.

Heero dit:

-Surtout reste comme ça.

Et la penderie s'ouvrit!

Mon voisin me sourit, tendit le bras pour fouiller dans une poche de veste, trouva son bonheur, m'embrassa et referma la porte coulissante, en laissant un espacement pour que je puisse voir et ne pas devenir fou.

L'action fut si brève que je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir peur. Les yeux papillonnant, je commençai à distinguer, d'un seul œil, fermant le second, je pouvais regarder le spectacle de la chambre a ma guise. En levrette sur le bord du lit, la culotte aux creux des genoux et la jupe relevée par dessus la tête, Réléna tortillait des fesses devant Heero qui déchirait des dents la pochette d'un préservatif, je respirais mieux et bénissait mon voisin de cet acte de charité, qui rendait cependant la situation encore plus périlleuse, je compris ces intentions. Quand il eut enfilé sa capote, puis sa truie de copine, Heero me lança un regard, le même que celui qu'il m'avait adressé dans le hall de l'immeuble, lors de notre première rencontre; il me faisait voyeur de sa sexualité transgressive.

Sans équivoque, ses yeux me disaient: « Regarde ce que je peux faire et comme je le fait bien! »

Après n'en avoir eu que le goût, coincé sous un lavabo de deux mètres carré, j'en avais désormais la vue, planqué dans la penderie sans manquer un seul bout du spectacle.

Mon voisin était à son affaire dans la chatte de Relena, son membre s'y cognait en variant la fréquence et la force des assauts, parfois il enfonçait sa queue en douceur, pénétrant jusqu'au bourses, puis ressortait complètement, pour s'empaler a nouveau en se laissant tomber droit dans la fente, d'autre fois il cambrai ses reins en posant son gland à l'entrée, puis basculait en avant pour ramoner consciencieusement tout le conduit interne. L'Œil pleurant à force de mater et la queue au garde-à-vous, j'évitait surtout de me toucher pour ne pas faire trop de bruit et ainsi être découvert.

L'apothéose fut atteinte quand mon lubrique voisin exécuta ce que je rêvais qu'il me fît. Me jetant une nouvelle œillade, il mouilla deux de ses doigts de salive et les enfoncèrent en deux temps dans l'anus de sa partenaire, celle-ci protesta vertement et se débattit mais tint bon la position, quand il jugea l'ouverture suffisante, tout bonnement il changea sa bite de trou(3). Ce qui me faisait penser a une jolie métaphore de mon récent déménagement.

Le nouvel hébergement de la queue d'Heero lui opposa une certaine résistance.

Il s'y logeait étroitement et en ressortait plus vite qu'il n'était autorisé à y revenir; mais la brave queue appréciait les difficultés, semblant même y puiser une vigueur décuplée. En ce qui me concerne, dans la belle situation de voyeur éperdu, le phénomène d'identification fonctionnait a plein. Certes ce n'était pas le mien, certes c'était celui d'une fille qui s'habillait tout de rose et sentait la rose à un kilomètre, mais un cul reste un cul, et ce que Heero faisait subir à celui-ci relevait de la virtuosité pornographique.

Après qu'il eut joui, je me suis dit que si j'avait été chez et que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, j'aurais pu véritablement juger de la qualité d'insonorisation des murs de cet immeuble de construction récente.

* * *

A suivre…

Reviews????

* * *

_1: vaux mieux car la liste serait vraiment très longue_

_2: je vous parle de Réléna pas de la queue de Heero_

_3:désoler mais fallait que je la sorte celle la_


	4. Chapter 4: Soirée hot!

Des relations de bon voisinage

Auteur: Ankei la dégénérescence incarnée

Genre: déménagement , OOC tout plein

Couple:1x5, 1xR (pas taper!!! Pas taper!!!)

Rating : R/NC-17...Lemon!!!! Non? Si!!!

Chapitre 4: Soirée hot!!!!!!

Vous ne serez pas surpris d'apprendre qu'une fois après avoir pris son pied, Heero renvoya sa truie à ses activités extérieures, après quelques minutes qui me semblait une éternité, il me libéra de la penderie, me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et prit congé, aussi naturellement que si nous venions de prendre le thé ensemble. Je passai quelque nuits agitées, me relevant raide comme un cheval en rut, pour aller me soulager dans le lavabo - rien d'étrange à ce que ce meuble soit devenu le nouvel objet de tout mes fantasmes.

Mais je n'avait pas l'intention dans ces abus onanistes, je devais agir, revoir Heero mais cette fois dans l'intimité de mon appartement et surtout en ne lui cédant rien de la satisfaction de mes propres pulsions. J'élaborai plusieurs scénarii: le prétexte d'une panne d'électricité? Non trop attendu. Une invitation au restaurant le plus coté de Tokyo? Trop risqué. Inutile se prendre la tête pour un rien, j'optai pour la manière directe, tout en réservant à cet hétéro auto-proclamé la possibilité de sauver les apparences. Bref, je l'invitai à venir visionner avec moi, dans mon canapé, un film porno bisexuel.

-Réléna est sortie avec une copine au cinéma? Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas voir un porno chez moi?

Évidemment, je l'ai dit comme sa! Comment voulez-vous annoncer autrement un truc pareil? L'idée l'enchanta, ouaip! Au point que je craignis un instant qu'il n'apportât le mini pack de saké. De mon coté, j'avait prévu: les capotes dans le tiroir de la table basse avec le tube de gel en prime, une boite de mouchoir à portée de main et même une serviette-éponge bien pliée sous le cousin du canapé. Tenant à mon confort, j'ai toujours préféré cadré mes improvisation.

Alors nous sommes là assis sur le canapé, Heero et moi, croquant des chips au paprika et sirotant du Coca light, devant mon écran plat grand format où deux compagnons de baise forniquent la même copine au gré de toutes les ouvertures accessibles à leur duo de bites. J'ai tamisé la lumière, allumé une ou deux bougies par-ci, par-la et mis de caleçon sous mon jean. Mon voisin se régale avec concentration , me pousse du coude et se gratte les bourses, sans me laisser croire à une invitation. Guettant chacune de ses réactions, j'attends le tournant du scénario, c'est pour bientôt, je connais cette vidéo par cœur.

Sur l'écran, le grand brun se recule pour regarder son copain roux oeuvrant à évaser le vagin de leur hôtesse, et se met a caresser l'anneau de chair du roux.

-Mais…qu'est ce qu'il fout l'enculé?

-Non, c'est lui l'enculeur…enfin…bientôt.

-Nani?!!!

Nous étions parvenus à un point crucial de notre relation perverse, Heero allait-il accepter l'incarnation audiovisuelle du fantasme qu'il me jouait depuis deux semaines à peine? Le message serait-il trop évident? Je me suis dit, sa passe ou sa brasse. A tout prendre, je préférais une fois son poing réel dans ma gueule plutôt que sa bite virtuellement dans mon cul ad vitam aternam; il me regarda avec effarement, je ressentit un petit frisson de panique, puis aller savoir pourquoi, je me demande encore comment j'ai put éclater de rire. A cause des nerfs, d'abord. Puis de la situation grotesque. Heero rigoler aussi, c'était sa seule issue, et j'avais presque gagné.

-Il va quand même pas défoncer son pote?

-Fais moi confiance: il ne va pas se gêner!

Mon voisin était hilare et moi je le trouvais de plus en plus craquant, dans tout les sens de l'adjectif.

-Il lui fourre ses deux doigts !

-Son compagnon n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre…

-Il lui met la langue maintenant !

-Quelle chance il a…

-En tout cas sa excite la gonzesse.

-Il n'y pas qu'elle !

Heero ne releva pas, comme toutes mes allusions touchant à la partie gay du bi, je jouais volontiers le jeu. Surveillant d'un œil la bosse au creux de son pantalon jean, j'entrepris de me caresser la braguette ostensiblement. Mon voisin m'épiait tout autant et l'atmosphère s'était considérablement réchauffé, mais pas encore assez à mon goût. Prétextant un besoin naturel, j'en profitant pour monter le thermostat général.

-Tu n'as pas chaud? Tu devrais enlever ton sweat…

-Je…euh…euh j'ai un débardeur en dessous.

-Entre voisins, on ne va pas faire de manières.

Il se montra sceptique, mais quand son torse musclé m'est apparu, j'ai dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas me jeter sur ses deux tétons roses et je me sentait plus qu'a l'étroit dans mon jean. Complice, mon voisin flattait son début d'éréction en l'allongeant contre le plat intérieur de sa cuisse.

Le trio dans la vidéo changea de configuration: le jeune homme brun debout laissait les langues respectives de la blondasse et du rouquin à genoux se disputer la dégustation de sa queue tendu comme un sucre d'orge, ce scénario me donnait de riches idées et je tendis à Heero ma cannette de soda:

-Tu peux me tenir ça, s'il te plait!

Et puisque il tenait déjà la sienne dans une main, il se retrouva les deux mains occupées. Alors j'allongeai la main gauche pour caresser son entre-jambe tandis que je continuais à me motiver moi-même de la main droite, il eut un reflexe de recul momentané, puis repris ses remarques dignes d'un commentateur de match de sumo.

-Quelle grosse gourmande cette fille! On sent qu'elle aime ça!

-L'autre gars se défend pas mal non plus.

Et pour lui prouver qu'une bouche masculine n'offrait pas moins d'inconvénients, je dégageai prestement sa queue de son jean et plongeai la tête entre ses cuisses pour l'enfourner avidement et j'entendis quelques gémissements:

-KAMISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..c'est trop bonnn!!!!!!!

J'était tout à fait disposé pour confirmer, mais dans ma position, je dus me contenter d'acquiescer la bouche pleine. Je m'installai plus à mon aise, m'agenouillant sur le tapis devant mon voisin et prenant appui des deux mains sur les cuisses pour mieux astiquer son membre relevé.

Je pouvais à loisir pomper cette queue si longuement convoitée, à pleine langue, à pleine george, et non coincé dans un meuble de 2cm². Heero dut libérer une de ses mains, car je sentit soudain une pression sur ma tête:

-Baisse-toi, je ne vois plus la télé.

Et moi je songais:

-Baisse-moi, je ne veut plus de télé.

Prétexte ou pas, chaque fois que je remontais la bouche jusqu'au gland, chaque fois il me le renvoyait dans les amygdales; ma tête se prenait pour un bilboquet qui s'emboîte à tous les coups, Heero ronronnait et vrombissait de plaisir.

Occupé à déguster le levier de vitesse, je levai les mains sur le tableau de bord, de l'une, je lui dévissai la pointe des seins de l'autre je lui donner a sucer mon doigt, soudain, je sentis deux paumes se plaquer sur mes tempes, empaler ma bouche si profond que j'en eus un haut-le-cœur. Heero alors repoussa ma tête et me renversa violemment sur le tapis, il me rattrapa par la taille, déboutonna et arracha mon jean, m'empoigna les cuisses et me cala contre son bassin, cherchant déjà à forcer son sexe entre mes fesses. Ce n'était plus un jeu, pas encore un viol, mais plaquais une main sur sa figure pour le calmer illico presto:

-Hopopop!

De l'autre main, j'ouvris le tiroir de la table, en sortis le gel et les capotes. Il me laissait faire, le regard scotché sur ma tête .

En quelque seconde, j'avais habillé sa queue, lubrifié mon arrière-train et j'écartait les cuisses, il y plongea sa queue à tête chercheuse.

Ouh la la, son gland me déchira les entrailles et s'enfourna jusqu'à la garde sans crier gare! Je ne supportai que quelque vas et vient, après je me dégageai d'un coup de rein. Trop douloureux…

Je roulai sur le coté, préférant m'offrir à quatre pattes; cambré au maximum, je lui facilité l'enfilage et savourai enfin ma pleine possesion des moyens. Il m'empoigna par les cheveux, ma claqua la fesse droite et s'emballa à fond de mon train. Il me mit le pétard en surchauffe et je vis des feux d'artifice sous mes paupières baissés. J'identifiais en sensation tout ce qu'il avait fait subir au plus petit trou de sa truie de copine quand j'était dans la penderie.

Le coup de la queue entrant, sortant et rentrant toute entière, celui du ramonage dans tout les coins et recoins de mon cul, et d'autre encore non identifiés, mais fort appréciés, qui me mirent la prostate en extase et la bave au coin de la bouche.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, sur mon écran de télévision, le brun enculait le roux qui léchait la blonde. Nous étions quasiment raccord.


	5. Epilogue

Des relations de bon voisinage

Auteur: Ankei la dégénérescence incarnée

Genre: déménagement , OOC tout plein

Couple:1x5, 1xR (pas taper!!! Pas taper!!!)

Rating : R/NC-17...

Épilogue

Heero a laisser tomber sa truie de copine trois semaines, sincèrement on dirait que sa queue semble avoir été conçu pour habiter mon cul, mais cette cohabitation devient beaucoup trop intense à mon goût et excessivement lassante.

Nous baisons en moyenne tout les trois jours soit chez lui, chez moi, derrière une porte, sur une table…

Sa libido est une boite de Pandore que je commence sincèrement à regretter d'avoir ouvert.

Hier soir encore, mon chère voisin m'a coincé dans le parking et j'ai dû me laisser culbuter l'arrière-train sur sa voiture.

Franchement, je songe à un nouveau déménagement.

* * *

Voilou, c'est enfin fini et vi il faut bien une fin .J'espère que vous avez aimer cette fic, car moi j'ai adorer l'écrire et vous la faire partager. 


End file.
